Around Eren Jaeger
by Fvvn
Summary: Diam-diam, kehidupan Eren Jaeger itu bagaikan harem terselubung. Harem!Eren. 3 drabble untuk AruEren, RivaEren, JeanEren.


**Around Eren Jaeger**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Friendship/Romance**

**AU, OOC, (I hope no) typo, non-baku, drabble pendek harem!Eren.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Armin x Eren : Bestfriend?**

Armin dan buku setebal gigi kuda bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh. Selepas jam pulang sekolah, Eren selalu menawarkan Armin untuk berlesehan di rumahnya dan melakukan-hal-yang-entah-apa secara bersama-sama hingga petang membentang. Dan disinilah Armin, dengan buku favoritnya nangkring di atas kasur Eren, siap berteori ria menjelaskan lautan ilmu pada Eren yang notabene-nya otak kapas.

_Well_—sejujurnya, Eren tidak terlalu suka pada benda bernama buku, apalagi yang kenampakannya tebal mirip jigong mumi. Tapi Armin yang cerdas dalam memilah topik dan kata saat menjelaskan, selalu sukses membuat si kepala cokelat mengangguk minat. Yah—minimal ada rasa ingin tahu yang timbul dalam benak Jaeger muda lah.

Kalau sudah lelah mengomentari buku yang suka mereka baca bersama-sama, Eren pasti akan terkulai lemas sendiri di atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap—dan bukunya akan dibiarkan tergeletak mangap. Kalau partner masa kecilnya ini sudah melukis bendera putih di mukanya, Armin pasti ikut-ikutan, tapi ia lebih senang memutar tubuhnya agar telentang, dengan tangan yang menelungkup di atas perut. Lalu racauan ala remaja bau kencur akan tumpah tak karu-karuan—entah itu membicarakan teman sekelasnya, kegiatan klub, film favorit sampai yang berbau porno (biasanya yang suka—sok—membicarakan ini semua hanyalah Eren dan Armin cuman ngangguk-nganguk saja).

Obrolan _random_ kadang tidak akan bertahan lama pada kedua biji anak adam yang suka menghabiskan waktunya di kasur dengan suhu kamar rendah. Kalau dingin sudah merata ke seluruh pojok ruang, Eren pasti menggigil sendiri di tempat dan memutar posisinya menjadi miring—menghadap Armin, meskipun fakta mengatakan bahwa kamar ber-AC itu adalah miliknya.

Dan kalau kondisinya sudah begini, biasanya Armin yang baik hati secara sukacita akan mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya agar merapat pada sosok Eren dan melingkarkan tangannya terhadap tubuh semampai itu. Lalu Eren akan membalas pelukan itu dengan wajah anak kucing bahagia, semacam dapat pelukan antar sahabat dengan esensi cinta yang kental.

Ah, Eren mendengkur ... lelap.

Demi sapi jingkrak bersepatu roda, Eren tidak akan pernah tahu kalau selama ini Armin senang menciumi keningnya secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rivaille x Eren : Neighbourhood?**

Waktu kecil, Eren sering dititipkan pada'nya' kalau Grisha dan Carla sedang sibuk dengan dunia kerja mereka. Setelah beranjak jadi homo sapiens berumur limabelasan, kini Eren terbiasa mampir ke tempat'nya' untuk bertugas sampingan sebagai kaki-tangan—atau pembokat tanpa gaji—dari si pemilik rumah.

Eren tidak tahu dengan apa yang membuat Carla Jaeger—atau orang yang berstatus sebagai ibunya—itu bisa kerasukan jin tomang dan membiarkan anak perawan—atau pejantan—nya keluar masuk ke dalam apartemen milik si om-om dengan tinggi yang ambigu tanpa rasa takut.

Yah—

Kalau saja Eren sadar, bahwa ibunya yang _Fujoshi_ sering dikirimi ilustrasi panas Grisha Jaeger dengan pemuda yang diketahui sebagai rekan kerjanya—Ness (tentu saja kedua model aslinya tidak tahu soal ini), lengkap dengan tanda tangan si om-om tetangga yang terindikasi sedang menyoggok Carla secara taktis agar membiarkan anaknya bekerja sebagai asisten serbagunanya,

Eren mungkin akan memecat ibunya.

Yah—mungkin?

Karena berkat—salah—ibunya lah, kini Eren sering dipekerjakan—secara tidak senonoh—oleh si pemilik kamar apartemen nomor 160 (sebuah nomor kamar yang mengungkap tinggi asli pemiliknya) sebagai mesin pijat otomatisnya.

"Eren, turunkan sedikit."

"Ya. Lebih keras."

atau mungkin sebagai mesin penyuap makan siangnya,

"Aku tidak suka selada."

"Tolong potong dagingnya sampai kecil."

atau yang lebih-lebih bhafuq-nya lagi sebagai mesin penggaruk punggung otomatis—

"Kau garuk yang mana? Kubilang ke kanan sedikit, bodoh."

AH.

Rasanya ingin sekali Eren menertawai hidupnya. Disaat anak-anak limabelasan lain sedang asik main bola diluar atau nongkrong dengan teman sebayanya, disini Eren malah berduaan dengan 'romantis'nya bersama seorang pria berwajah 19 tapi jiwa 34.

"Bolehkah aku istirahat, _sir _Rivaille? Jari-jariku mau patah rasanya."

Kursi seniman itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan dengusan pendek.

"Huh, padahal jari-jarimu itu baru dipakai memijat setengah jam."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut yang muda,

"Tapi aku sungguhan lelah."

Eren sudah berselonjor di sofa, menggunakan bantal di sofa itu sebagai pelampiasan yang bisa di peluknya sampai sesak. Hah, Eren menghela napas panjang. Ia tak percaya pijat setengah jam dibilang—secara tidak langsung—sebagai pekerjaan yang masih tergolong ringan. Apa boleh buat kan? Eren masih anak-anak, wajar saja tenaga pijatnya masih setengah matang.

"Begitu."

Dan kalau Eren sudah menyentuh bel _death pinalty_-nya Rivaille, biasanya sang _mangaka_ ini akan beranjak dari kursinya—yang sesungguhnya itu adalah kegiatan langka karena bokong Rivaille dan kursi kerja adalah satu kesatuan yang sulit dipisahkan—kemudian memayungi Eren dengan tubuhnya yang menciptakan bayangan teduh di depan wajah sang bocah.

Satu hantaman telapak tangan tepat di samping kepala Eren, dan Rivaille bicara—

"Jadi—"

"—Kalau aku gantian memijatmu sampai energimu kembali, kau mau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai kaki-tanganku lagi?"

Mata hijau itu melebar, sedikit.

"Memijatku?" suara itu mengonfirmasi, "Tapi aku—dapat puding setelah itu?"

"Ya. Puding stroberi—kesukaanmu."

Oh—ada ekor yang bergoyang senang disana.

"B-Baiklah! Aku mau!"

Rivaille menyeringai zahanam. Ah—tidak ada yang tahu apa makna 'pijat' yang sering Rivaille ucapkan pada bawahan kecilnya—bahkan Carla yang notabene-nya anak si bawahan sekalipun. Hanya Eren yang mengerti jelas dan merasakannya, dan ia sudah berjanji akan merahasiakannya dari orang-orang selama Rivaille terus memberinya puding stroberi—

Sebanyak yang Eren mau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jean x Eren : Rival?**

Kalau di sekolah, Eren paling sering berinteraksi dengan mahluk berwajah kotak yang merupakan teman sekelas—atau lebih tepatnya, musuh di kelas—bermarga Kirschtein. Lebih epicnya lagi, si muka kotak dengan tinggi 1-2 senti di atasnya itu, duduk di belakang Eren, persis, membuat Eren makin gencarlah di isengi karena posisinya yang amat strategis untuk dikerjai.

Orang-orang menyebutnya bel pagi Jean-Eren—sebuah waktu di pagi hari dimana Eren dan Jean sibuk menyalin PR lengkap dengan jeritan bersahut yang Subhanallah, tinggi sekali melebihi seriosanya mendiang Pavarotti. Tidak sampai di adu mulut—apakah ini ambigu—saja, bahkan mereka sempat juga menggunakan tangan kiri yang nganggur itu untuk tampar-tamparan dikala menyalin tugas. Lebih jago lagi waktu ngerjain PR Kewarganegaraan, bisa-bisanya Jean dan Eren bermain adu ayam sambil menulis—atau menyalin—indah.

Orang-orang menyebutnya _bloody series of Jean-Eren time_—sebuah waktu dimana bel makan siang datang dan Jean-Eren kembali berulah dengan berlomba-lomba menghabiskan bekalnya secepat mungkin. Kalau soal makan, biasanya Jean yang paling sering menang dan Eren selalu berakhir dengan menjadi pihak yang di perintah untuk berlutut di depan Jean sebagai hukuman kekalahannya.

"Ayo, sumpahnya mana—"

"A—" Eren menggigit bibirnya, "Aku bersumpah, akan melayani p-pangeran Jean seumur hidupku."

Habis itu mereka tonjok-tonjokkan dengan antiklimaks-nya.

Mereka—Jean dan Eren—mungkin tidak sadar kalau diam-diam, momen kebersamaan itu kadang sering menimbulkan persepsi yang multitafsir. Seluruh orang di kelas tahu, Jean dan Eren adalah rival abadi yang selalu berkompetisi terhadap hal apapun dan senang melempar ejekkan untuk kepuasan pribadi masing-masing. Tapi ada sebagian oknum yang diam-diam menganggap Jean dan Eren adalah _samting_.

Waktu pulang sekolah romantis terselubung Jean-Eren—adalah momen dimana Jean dan Eren memutuskan untuk menunggu di kelas sampai gedung sekolah sepi senyap. Hanya sebagian yang pernah menangkap momen ini—dan segelintir saja yang berhasil membuat spekulasi ajaib tentang kedua anak adam itu.

Saat itu—Jean dan Eren memang sengaja melakukannya karena mereka malu,

Atas sebuah fakta, dimana Eren yang ban sepedanya bocor, terpaksa—pakai banget—minta tolong pada Jean untuk memberinya tumpangan pulang. Tentu saja, awal-awal Jean menolaknya dengan mentah dan menyuruh Eren untuk mencari tumpangan pulang yang lain.

Tapi lain cerita ketika waktu pulang sekolah tiba, nyatanya Jean malah menarik tangan Eren dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu dengan suara rendahnya.

"B—aiklah kau boleh pulang denganku."

Jadilah mereka, boncengan dengan sepeda—dimana Eren berdiri di belakang Jean, memegangi pundak rivalnya, dan membiarkan si muka kuda poni itu mengatarnya pulang ke rumah.

Hanya ada cekikikan geli dari sekumpulan gadis yang bersembunyi di balik bangunan kokoh, memandang Jean dan Eren menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N**: AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN BIKIN HAREM EREN. MWAHAHAHHAAH /dzigh 'snack' ringan sebelum semi-hiatus U_U Karena ini cuman drabble, jadi saya ga terlalu dibebani harus apdet cepet U_U oke, jadi rencananya, satu chapter diisi sama 3 drabble, dan pairingnya samwan x Eren. chapter awal harus banget dooong dibuka sama pairing favorit saia. GYAHAHAHA. Dan kalian ga salah, drabble satu emang ARMINxEREN—not, ErenxArmin =))))

Pokoknya, itadakimasu ajalah~ haghaghag

**-Fvvn-**


End file.
